


Warmth

by humanedspresso



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanedspresso/pseuds/humanedspresso
Summary: It's almost Christmas, it's cold, and Ed is secretly a lap dog - in the most literal way.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxTigerAvatarxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTigerAvatarxx/gifts).



“Don't say it.”

 

-Oh darl-

 

“Don't say it!”

 

-Edw-

 

“DON'T SAY IT!”

 

It was too much for Roy, he just couldn't help but burst out laughing: Ed looked like a penguin - a 6 feet penguin, buried under layer upon layer of sweaters and hoodies and so hidden by his giant scarf that not even his nose was visible, and he  _ still  _ managed to convey how pissed he was simply with his eyebrows; to say he was cold would have been an understatement, the young man wasn't just ‘cold’. He was frozen and whimpering like an injured puppy and kept rubbing his flaky-skinned, red, devastated hands. 

 

He had told him so. Bring some gloves, that had been his simple advice, but Ed had decided that he didn't want to spend half his time taking them off just to use his smartphone and had left them home… and now was regretting it, as the skin had split and his knuckles reminded Roy of an old man. The blond hated the cold with a passion and always tried his hardest not to fall victim to it, but somehow the most obvious solution has seemed unreasonable.

 

-Told you so.-

 

“Oh, you just HAD to say it, uh? Ahah, so funny, Ed forgot his gloves and now he'll need new hands - hope you don't mind if I laugh at home.”

 

-No need to be so aggressive, darling - we'll find a way to get you new on-AAA-!-

 

Roy let out a high-pitched yelp and hissed, feeling something frozen and rugged pierce his hand like needles - only to look down and see it was simply Ed's hands, now stuck to his to steal all his body warmth in an attempt on his life (okay, maybe not that drastic, but the intent was there, he was sure of it). He hadn't realised how cold the young man really was, nor how much he was shivering, and all of a sudden he felt a hint of guilt in his chest: he had been the one to suggest ice-skating as a winter date, after all, and now his boyfriend was a very angry popsicle with an aching leg.

 

-Oh god - darling, your leg..!-

 

“Yeah, I - it's - it's cool, I'll be fine, really, let's - let's just have fun ok-kay?”

 

His teeth were chattering and he was limping about, his eyebrows twitching in something he had learnt to recognise as pain… Roy wasn't having any of that: sure, it would have been romantic to skate under the giant tree they had put up in the middle of Central Square, but not if it meant that Ed had to tank through it without enjoying it.

 

He didn't give Ed much time to think and just grabbed his hand tighter, turning around and walking back to their car - it was close by, and he was sure he could have gotten there before his leg would h-

 

“Hey, the ring is the other way!”

 

-We're going home, darling.-

 

“W-What - why, I'm - I'm ok-kay - look at m-me, all ready t-to skate-!”

 

-Darling, look at me. You're freezing, you're grumpy and you're in pain - we're going home before you turn into a yeti version of Hulk. You're cold, right?-

 

“... holy fuck I am - p-please let's hurry b-back, can't wait t-to turn the AC on - I'm s-so sorry-”

 

-No sorries, darling - just a warm warm place and some nice hot cocoa. They've delivered the tree this morning, I wouldn't mind a hand putting it up.-

 

The mention of decorating was enough for Ed to smile under all that wool. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

-So, darling, ready to complete this masterpiece? It's your time to shine.-

 

“What do you mean?”

 

It hadn't taken long to get Roy's stars and globes and lights and lord knows what else out of the boxes from his garage, but boy if it had taken forever for Ed to be satisfied with the result: there hadn't been a single thing he hadn't fixed at least a little, a single ball he hadn't moved (the poor General had hoped for a different fondling regarding those) nor a single light he hadn't taped somewhere else - but  _ finally _ he had decided that everything was exactly how he wanted it. He would have loved to point out that some decorations here and there looked wonky or cluttered, but there was no way he would have said anything about it… not when there was only one thing missing.

 

-You know what they say - the star has to be above the tree, time for you to take your place there~.-

 

“Are you suggesting me to shove the tree-top up my ass?”

 

Roy didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but Ed's slightly-flushed cheeks and his pouty face were just too cute not to make him giggle. The young man always said whatever came to mind first and usually didn't manage to stop himself - the General found it endearing, while the other found it ‘bothersome and stupid'. 

 

“Sorry about that, it was - it was a nice compliment, I just can't seem to stop my dumb-ass mouth t-”

 

-Oh come on, I thought it was pretty funny - although I must say, the idea of something up that deliciously soft butt of yours is definitely more interesting than decorating~.-

 

“How about you keep your tree where it belongs until tonight, uh? I know I'm a big part of your life but you should learn to think of other things besides phallic objects.”

 

Ed laughed a little, swaying his hips exaggeratedly as he moved closer, and then threw his arms around Roy's neck with a smirk - he didn't feel too cold anymore for  _ various  _ reasons, but… passing a chance to be spoiled wasn't his style, especially when someone seemed eager to please.

 

-How could I ever think of something else besides you - or with you beside me. You are too gorgeous, too wonderful, too handsome-

 

“"Oh god Roy  _ stop _ -”

 

-Too perfect, too marvelous, too glorious-

 

“I swear to  _ god Roy _ -”

 

-Too great, too amaz-

 

Red as a cherry and almost steaming from his ears, Ed went for the quickest way to shut his annoying boyfriend up - a kiss, obviously, smashing his lips against his in an attempt to stop the flustering flow of words: what a sap he was, saying all that stuff and making him feel so  _ warm and giddy inside _ \- god, he was so blessed to have him.

 

“I don't know what I did to deserve you, my heart is bursting with… good. Just - just good.”

 

-Happy to oblige, my darling.-

 

He was confident he would have swept the blonde off his feet, oh, he sure was… but then he looked up, and saw the warm lights twinkling in those golden eyes, the flushed cheeks and loving stare, the velvety locks falling on his face as if to hide his shy smile… all of a sudden, he wasn't so sure anymore, and stared in wonder at how beautiful Ed was. 

 

The young man didn't say anything, but he giggled a little and blushed harder: he looked away, at the tree, faking to be interested in it before moving his eyes to check if the General was still looking at him - and he was, so he smiled widely and laughed again, the sound bubbling in his chest like champagne.

 

“You're such a dork, Roy dear… I love you.”

 

-Oh darling, I love you too - you fill my life with happiness.-

 

Ed snorted lightly, rolling his eyes and shaking his head a little: somehow, he always found a way to say something super-romantic and cheesy that melted his heart and fueled it anew, and knowing he'd do so was never enough for him to be ready to take it, nor to prepare something equally cheesy to reply with. He was never good with words.

 

Actions, though, were his trademark - so he kissed him again, more passionately this time, and slowly pushed him to the sofa so that both could plop on it: one arm found his way behind him and the other was wrapped on his chest, and soon his nose was buried in jet-black hair as he hummed in contempt. 

 

They had left the lights off to try the tree's, but the darkness was warm and comforting much like the glow of the LEDs on the branches - glass balls reflected them and made them dance around the room, and in Roy's deep eyes… he hadn't even realised he had been locked on those until Roy chuckled.

 

-You know, I could get used to being looked at like that… oh, too late, I already am.-

 

“How else am I supposed to look at you - you're the most beautiful thing in the room!”

 

Roy blushed and laughed, Ed's embarrassment returning as soon as it had vanished when the blond registered his own words - it earned him a light slap on his chest, but seeing him stutter was worth it if only for how  _ adorable _ it was. He didn't cherish anything more than their moments like those, nothing was more vivid in his mind than Ed's loving eyes and his smile.

 

“Mean.”

 

Perhaps, only his pout.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Nothing happened, that evening. It was a sleepy day, the ones to spend snoozing on a couch while looking at people passing by from the window, some music playing lazily in the background - that they had done, cuddling in silence until Ed had fallen asleep: he couldn't feel his arm anymore, captured by the strong and vice grip of the other, but he would have rather lost it to gangrene than deprive the blond of his favourite pillow… it was like disturbing a sleeping puppy. Inhumane.

 

He was slightly snoring - more of a purring sound than anything, barely audible but still loud enough to be soothing and relaxing. It was a sound Roy loved a lot, it reminded him of sleeping with him every night. It reminded him of home.

 

Everything about Ed reminded him of home - Ed  _ was _ home.

 

He gently held his hand, all rough and ruined by the cold, and warmed him up as he could: his own hands felt like fire on his ice-cold ones, even inside, and he kept wondering how Ed would have ever believed it was wise not to go out with gloves… but he didn't mind too much. He got an excuse to hold his hand tight - the one he could reach at least - and to stay as close as possible to him. Sure, he didn't need one, but both liked to pretend he did. It was a game for them.

 

The blond hummed and moaned a little, curling up more tightly and moving even closer to Roy to try and get as much warmth as possible - the man gave up on his own arm, seized by his boyfriend's cold hands and buried in his chest never to be seen again: oh, what was a single arm in exchange for a man? Nothing he deemed, nothing not worth sacrificing.

 

He chuckled a little and watched as Ed's head popped up from under the blanket he had gotten for him, his hair ruffled and his face in the usual frown… how adorable that was. He didn't seem happy to have woken up, at all, and he turned his sleepy, furrowed eyebrows to Roy to stare at him in what looked like anger, but which the General knew was just confusion: he didn't remember falling asleep or stealing an arm, and also didn't remember untying his own hair, but he didn't mind. 

 

“Mmmmh… sleepyyyyy… coooooooold…  _ zzz… _ ”

 

-Aw, you're cold? Want to climb up and get all warm?-

 

“Uuuh… yeah..-”

 

-Oka- wait-!-

 

But Ed didn't. Instead, he threw the blanket on both of them and sat unceremoniously on Roy's lap - and  _ there _ the man was sure he was going to lose his legs, simply because of his boyfriend's sheer weight: he was all muscle, after all, and although it was  _ extremely sexy _ sometimes he wondered what his body density was to weigh so much in such (relatively) little space.

 

On his hand, the blond just adjusted his bottom on his legs and then curled up again, resting his big, heavy head on his shoulder and grasping his sweater with one of his butchered hands - a hand Roy quickly held, kissing his fingertips and palm gently only to bring it to his cheek. 

 

-You are the sweetest person ever, Edward… people who say you're harsh have just never seen you like this.-

 

“Mmmh… they never will, uh… this is, uh, for you only…  _ yaaawn… _ ”

 

-I guess I'm really lucky then, darling.-

 

“Nh-hn…  _ I _ am… so warm… I love you~...”

 

Ed snickered a little, still half asleep - yes, his boyfriend was warm and soft and perfect to sleep onto, not to mention  _ his _ and  _ his alone _ . He couldn't have asked for anything more than that, so he tightened his own fingers around his to pull his hand back and rest it under his own cheek.

 

Roy let out a soft gasp at that, his eyes flooded with love, and then hugged him tighter. His free hand caressed his golden hair, his back, his shoulder and arm, his thumb rubbed against the back of his hand, and his eyes never moved from him as if wanting not to lose a single second of that blissful moment.

 

He didn't even realise, as his breath lulled him and his smell calmed him, he had fallen asleep.


End file.
